1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer devices and more specifically it relates to a dedicated portable computer sales presentation system for efficiently making a multimedia sales presentation at the location of a customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Companies that make sales presentations for goods/services, such as vacation ownership property (e.g. timeshare), often times are forced to invite the potential customer to the site of the goods/services offered. To attract and encourage potential customers to travel a relatively significant distance, the company must offer incentives such as free gifts, money, free airfare, discounts and other incentives that are attractive to potential customers. Companies are aware that each industry has a “sales percentage” which is simply the number of sales made divided by the total number of sales presentations made. For example, some industries have a 10% sales percentage which requires the sales agent on average to make 10 sales presentations for each sale made. It is therefore extremely important for the sales agent to make as many sales presentations as possible during a given period of time to maximize the total number of sales for the company. In addition, based upon the sales percentage the company is limited by a financial threshold for offering incentives to potential customers. For example, if one sale nets a company $10,000 and the sales percentage is 10%, the maximum incentive per customer the company would be able to offer is $1,000 without having a negative net profit. Since a company needs to make a profit, the actual value of the incentive must be lower than the threshold.
The main problem with conventional sales presentation systems is that they are expensive to employ because of the incentives required to lure potential customers to the site of the company. Another problem with conventional sales presentation systems is that they are time consuming and not an efficient method of making a large number of sales presentations in a finite period of time. Another problem with conventional sales presentation systems is that they require the customer to travel a significant distance which is not desirable for the customer even with incentives. A further problem with conventional sales presentation systems is that the “incentives” typically have to increase over time as customers become overwhelmed with sales offers by numerous other companies.
While these sales presentation systems may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently making a multimedia sales presentation at the location of a customer. Conventional sales presentation systems require the potential customer to visit the site of the company and also typically require costly incentives provided by the company.
In these respects, the dedicated portable computer sales presentation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently making a multimedia sales presentation at the location of a customer.